FIG. 1 illustrates a typical application of an Adaptive Noise Canceler (ANC) 10 for an automotive application. H(z) represents the transfer function through the digital to analog converter (DAC) 12, amplifier 14, loudspeaker 16, cabin, microphone (MIC) 18, and analog to digital converter ADC 20. The output of H(z) is the error e(n) which is the input to ANC 10. RPM is the revolutions per minute of the engine. Boom(n) represents the periodic engine noise whose dominant frequency is directly related to RPM. Music(n), which represents program content, is added digitally to the ANC output before it is converted to analog. A problem is that Music(n) can be distorted before it reaches the listener's ears if Music(n) is strongly correlated to Boom(n). Many music compensation techniques have appeared in the literature, but their costs to implement have always been prohibitive.